The present invention relates to a motion toy, and more particularly to such a motion toy which comprises two leg members pivotally connected to a hollow base and oscillated by a motor drive in the hollow base, a trunk member pivotally connected to the leg members, a head member pivotally connected to the trunk member, and coupling means coupled between the head member and one leg member.
In regular motion toys, a reversible motor is used to drive a gear train, causing the gear train to reciprocate reciprocating rods or to turn eccentric wheels in moving the hands and the head of the toy. These conventional structures of motion toys are commonly complicated, further they cannot achieve a fine and delicate motion when operated.